The field of the invention is protein labelling.
An important issue in clinical radiology is the labelling of proteins, such as monoclonal antibodies, for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. The radioactive metals, indium (.sup.111 -In) and technetium (.sup.99m Tc) are useful for diagnostic imaging, whereas rhenium (.sup.186 and 188 -Re) is useful for targeted tumor therapy.